Liebe
by LeandroGarel
Summary: Right after the end of the anime.Kouta opens the door. Things go on from there. Read for more info!


エルフェンリート (Elfen Lied)

Liebe

Wanta kept barking. Kouta wondered why had the clock started working all of a sudden, but turned around, and walked up to the door.

The shadow on the other side seemed to be waiting patiently. Kouta finally opened the door.

It was the same cops that had went to the hospital the day he met Nyuu.

"Uh… Hi, officers".

"Hi, Kouta. Listen… We are searching for that girl with horns again. She was sited last night, and then we lost track again".

The officer handed over a little picture. Kouta saw the pink haired girl, and for a second, saw her smile.

Her warm hug, and that sweet kiss, had been the good bye she had given.

"Why are you looking for her?".

"Well… There was a terrorist attack, and she is the only person that has been seen in the crime scene".

"Oh… No, sorry, I haven't seen her". Kouta said.

"Well, let us know if you find something out". The cops said, turning around.

"Keep dreaming". Kouta thought. He turned around, and went inside again.

Nana, Mayu and Yuka were expecting him.

"Who was it?". Mayu asked.

"The police… They are looking for Nyuu".

"Hadn't she dissappeared?". Yuka asked.

"That's why they are looking for her". Kouta said.

"No need to be rude to Yuka-san, Kouta". Nana said, angry.

Kouta kept silent, and ate the rest of the somen.

-0-

The soft sand under his feet was drying the blood that dripped from his face.

His arm wasn't moving quite well.

"That damned horned girl!". Bando shouted. "If, at the very least, she had killed me!".

The gun he was holding didn't seem useful anymore, but he wasn't going to leave such a nice weapon behind.

He kept staring at the sand, with his right eye covered in blood. Everything looked red.

Everything but one tiny little triangle.

Or at least that was what it seemed to be.

Bando ducked, and picked it up.

It was light, and hard. It seemed to be some sort of bone that had broke.

"No… No way! Someone else killer her!". Bando shouted, holding Lucy's horn in his hand.

-0-

Yuka was clening the table. Kouta was laying on the floor, looking rather sad.

"Kouta…". Yuka whispered. "I know you miss her…".

"Yuka". Kouta cut in. "Sit down".

She sat next to him, and he straightened up.

"I… I love her. I love Nyuu. Yesterday, she told me she loved me, and I told her the same… I didn't want to hurt you, but… I don't think of you as that".

Yuka felt the blood leaving her chest.

She was very sad, but she already knew it.

Although she wasn't ready to face it.

A tear fell from her eye, and she lowered her head.

"Why are you telling me this? And why like this?".

"I want to go look for her… And I don't want to make you suffer any more".

"Fine… Go". Yuka stood up, and left the room.

Nana walked in with a mop, and Kouta stood up to talk to her.

"Can you feel her?".

"What?".

"Focus. Try to feel Ny…Lucy".

Nana shut up, and blushed a bit, but then closed her eyes.

After a little while like this, she looked back at Kouta.

"I'm not quite sure… I think there's something, not far from here… but it may not be her".

"But it can still be her. Come with me. We're gonna find her".

"Uh? Wait!". Seeing there was not stoping Kouta, she turned her head, and shouted at Mayu. "We're leaving! We'll be back as soon as possible! Don't do every single chore!".

Kouta got his shoes on, as did Nana, who also noticed that the big clock was working once again.

"Looks like Nyuu fixed it".

They left the Maple Inn very quickly, and ran away.

-0-

The cientist ran for the door. Kakuzawa was looking at the sea through the window, while he listened to the steps.

He heard the door opening, and closing again.

And a piece of paper falling to the floor.

He turned around, and walked up to it. He picked it up, and saw the file of a young boy named Kouta.

-0-

"What do I do know?". Bando asked himself, sitting under the bridge.

"I lived to kill people, and then I survived to kill a girl, and now she's dead… What do I do now?".

A young couple arrived at the beach. One of them was a boy, around 21 years old.

The other one was a pink haired girl with horns.

-0-

"Over there". Nana said, pointing to the right, where the cliffs were.

Kouta ran ahead, and reached them first.

He started climbing, and looking for a way to go through the dangerous and sharp rocks.

"Where?". He asked to Nana.

"There seem to be some caves some meters away. She may have swam over there". Nana said.

Kouta jumped off the cliff, and dived into the water.

He started swimming, and kept swimming for a while.

Nana came behind, using her vectors to move very quickly.

Soon, they found a cave that went deep into the rock.

"There". Kouta heard Nana say.

He went in, and looked for the one he loved.

-0-

Kakuzawa lifted the phone.

"Movilize the SAT. Go to the Maple Inn. That's where Lucy should be".

-0-

"Nyuu… Where are you?". Kouta whispered to himself.

He hold himself from some rocks, and stood up to a solid floor. He walked by this little shore, looking through the darkness.

He finnally saw something floating.

It was a body, and it was covered in blood.

"Nyuu!". He jumped back to the water, which wasn't so deep where the body was, and he grabbed it.

He turned it around, and saw the face of a dead man.

The water splashed around him, and some sort of invisible hands grabbed his neck.

A girl lifted herself from the water.

There was blood by the side of her head, and she was wearing a grey dress.

"LUCY!". Nana shouted, scared.

-0-

"I wonder why are they here". Where Bando's thoughts.

His mind was only busy in that.

His body was quite wrecked, so he couldn't swim, but he was going to wait.

"What if they found her?".

-0-

Lucy looked up, and saw clearly at the person she was choking.

She let go of him, and ran up to him.

Kouta coughed heavily, and felt the wet and warm body that posed itself against him.

"Kouta!". She shouted. She began to cry, and shivered.

Kouta hugged her back, feeling how the warmth returned to him.

All of a sudden, she stopped moving, and fell down, fainted.

Nana grabbed her with her vectors, and pulled her out.

"Hold on, Nyuu". Kouta said, while he swam by the diclonius's side.

-0-

"Looks like they're coming out". Bando thought. He hid behind some rocks, and saw Kouta following a floating Lucy, and Nana.

They ran away, and he sat down on the sand, to think.

"…She's already dead… It's not worth following them".

-0-

"Mayu! We're back!".

Kouta shouted, as they went inside.

Only Wanta greeted them with some barks. They went into the house, and Nana left Lucy by the clock.

"I'll go set up the bath for you to get warm". She said.

Kouta hugged Nyuu, who opened her eyes slowly.

"…Kouta?...".

"I'm here… Don't worry". He said. He started crying, both for happiness and sadness.

"…Don't cry… I don't want you to be sad…".

The clock ticked behind his back.

"Hear that noice? You repaired it. You repaired the broken clock". He said, tearing.

Lucy smiled, and pulled Kouta closer to her.

She kissed him softly, and felt most of the warmth of her body return.

"It's read-". Nana came walking through the hall, and saw them kissing each other.

She walked into the dining room so to leave them alone, and found a note from Mayu, which said.

I went to buy some things. Lets meet at the square, Nana! Bring Wanta for a walk.

Mayu.

"Well… I'll leave this two alone". She went out to the front door, and told Kouta the bath was ready.

"I'm going to take Wanta for a walk. Take care of Nyuu-chan".

"Don't worry". Kouta said, smiling.

She walked out, and grabbed Wanta's leash.

-0-

Kouta helped Lucy to stand up, and accompanied her to the bath room.

He opened the door, letting a lot of steam to come out.

"Go in, Nyuu".

She gave some steps, but turned around, and grabbed Kouta's hand.

"Please… Come with me…".

She pulled him in, and closed the door.

Yuka saw Kouta entering the bathroom, and left the house, running.

-0-

Lucy got naked right in front of Louta, and slowly slided into the bath tub. She relaxed, and looked at Kouta.

"Are you coming?". She asked, regaining body temperature.

"Uh…". He mumbled, blushing. He got undressed too, and went into the bath tub, but with his eyes closed shut.

He felt Nyuu's warm hand reaching for his, and then felt her body on top of his own.

"Open you eyes, and look at mine". She said.

Their naked bodies came in full contact, and Lucy kissed him.

They went on.

-0-

Mayu was waiting, sitting on a bench. Soon, she heard Wanta's cute bark, and saw Nana running behind him.

"he escaped from me, and I followed him here!". Nana apologized, breathing heavily.

"It's ok, Nana". Mayu said, smiling.

They started walking around, and looking at the shops.

-0-

"Well… Playing tetris on my cellphone does it. I'm definetely desperate". Bando said. He tossed it to the sand, and laid back, willing to take a nap.

-0-

Kouta and Lucy were holding each other in the bed. The warm blanket covered their bodies. Their hairs were still wet, but it didn't matter.

"Kouta…". She whispered.

He opened his eyes, and looked at her.

"I'm happy". She said smiling, and kissing him again.

-0-

Kakuzawa jumped into the helicopter, looking at the 30 men he had just hired.

"Listen to me: We can't go within a range of 2 and a half meters from the objective. That's as far as it's weapon reaches. But you can't kill it either. Just hole it back. Kill any witnesses, though".

The helicopter rose in the air, and set off to the Inn.

-0-

Mayu and Nana walked back to the house very relaxed. A helicopter went in their same direction right above their heads.

"It's flying really low". Mayu thought.

-0-

Lucy woke up all of a sudden, and shuddered. She shook Kouta to awake him.

"Get dressed! We must get away!". She stood up, and gathered her clothes.

After they had dressed up, Kouta heard a loud flapping noice, and some wood cracking.

"Move on! Move on!". A man's voice said in the upper floor.

"GO OUT!". Lucy shouted.

Kouta ran to the door, and Lucy ran behind him.

A bullet reached him, and the blood covered Lucy's face.

-0-

"What's going on?". Nana yelled. The helicopter above the Maple Inn was rather scary, and many men had jumped out of it.

A loud scream came from the door. It was a girl's scream.

"Nyuu!". Nana shouted.

She started running at the house, but Mayu stopped her.

"We're gonna get killed! We can't go there!".

"But Kouta and Nyuu are in there!".

"I have an idea!".

Mayu looked around for a public phone, and ran at the only one she found. She stuck a coin into it, and pulled out a paper of her pocket. She read and dialed the number.

-0-

Bando woke up. The cellphone was bipping. He picked it up, and blew off the sand. He pressed the button, and put his ear near the phone.

"Yeah?".

"Please! Come here! I'm in danger!".

It was the young girl he had met on the beach.

"What? What's going on? Where are you?".

"Come to the Maple Inn! And bring many weapons! Many men want to kill me!".

The phone hang up, and he was left with the annoying sound to his ear.

"Well… That's something". Bando said, laughing. He packed himself up, and ran to the Inn.

-0-

A man came out of the door, and saw Lucy holding Kouta, who was bleeding badly.

She was crying a lot.

"Come with me and I won't harm you!". The man shouted.

Three other men came next to him, and aimed at Nyuu.

She looked at them darkly.

"We're safe here, right? It's like… 4 meters?".

His head was thorn right off, leaving a great deal of blood on the floor.

"WHAT THE-!". Some sort of fist pierced his chest, and then went up through his torso, ripping his head in two.

The other one was lifted in the air, and cut in many pieces. The last one was vut in half, and then in quarters.

Lucy lifted Kouta, and walked her way out, opening the door.

Nana and Mayu were there, waiting for her.

"Nana… Take him to the hospital". Lucy said darkly.

"STAND BACK, BITCH!". Bando shouted.

"Wait!" Mayu yelled, putting herself in front of Lucy.

"Oh, damn it! I find that she's alive, and I can't kill her?".

"You must kill the men that are inside this place!".

"Oh, ok! I'll do it 'cause I owe you".

He loaded his guns, and kicked his way in.

As soon as he trespassed the door, he began shooting.

"You are a good man, Bando-san". He heard Lucy say.

"I'm only a killer!". He shouted, while he did what he was best at.

-0-

Kouta woke up inside the hospital. Nyuu, Nana, Mayu and Yuka were by his side.

As soon as he opened his eyes, Yuka left. Nyuu followed her, and he was left alone with Nana and Mayu.

"Ouch… My arm hurts".

"It should". Mayu said. "You got a bullet through it".

Lucy put her hand on Yuka's shoulder, and made her stop.

"Let me go, Nyuu-chan…". She said crying.

"Yuka… I'm sorry". She said.

"Go in… Have Kouta for yourself… You'll never have to see me again. You can be happy".

Lucy made Yuka turn around, and hugged her. Yuka was surprised by this, and didn't dare to hug her back.

"You were like a big sister to me. And like a mother… Those I never had…". Now Nyuu cried.

"Nyuu… Calm down…". Yuka said, getting sad herself.

"I'm sorry to have taken Kouta away… But he won't stop loving you. He will be very sad if you leave… And I will, too". She said.

Yuka hugged Nyuu softly.

Nyuu kneiled, and grabbed her stomach.

"What's wrong?".

"I feel… Sick…". She said.

-0-

Mayu came out, and told Yuka that Kouta wanted to see her.

Once the door was closed, Lucy talked to Mayu.

"…Is there a way of knowing that?".

"Well… There's this little invention… I'm not pretty sure how it works, but it can tell you what you want to know".

"I guess they will have one in this hospital". Lucy said.

"Come. I'll help you look for one".

-0-

Bando killed the last man he found, and enjoyed himself kicking him a bit. He heard a shot, and felt his chest very cold. A bullet had pierced him from the back.

"What the-?". He fell to the ground, and looked around.

The blood was leaving his body very quickly.

Kakuzawa walked up to him, and looked at him in the eye.

"Idiot". Was the last word he heard.

"Then you are one…". Were the last words he said.

-0-

"Here it is". Mayu said, handling Nyuu a little box. "There should be instructions somewhere".

"Don't worry… I'll figure it out". She said.

Nana came out of the room, too, and looked at Lucy.

"What are you doing?". She asked

"I'm going back, to clean the Inn". Lucy answered.

-0-

Lucy opened the door and walked in. She went to the living room, and saw Kakuzawa sitting on the couch. He was aiming a gun at her.

"Eve… There you are". He said, smiling.

"You do know my vectors will cover me?".

"Oh, I do… But not against this. I developed it miself, using a piece of my horns".

Lucy slapped the gun off Kakuzawas hand, and lifted him from the neck.

Then, she pierced a hole through his chest.

"That's for making all of us suffer". Lucy said.

Kakuzawa's head got ripped off.

"…And that's for killing papa". Nana said.

-0-

Kouta and Yuka had already preparedf the meal. Nana and Mayu were waiting for them in the dining room.

When they came in carrying the food, they looked around. Then, they sat down.

"Where's Nyuu?". Yuka asked.

"She said she was going to the bathroom". Nana answered

She walked in, her face completely blushed, and smiling widely.

She was holding a little box in her hand.

"Kouta…". She said slowly.

"What is it?". He asked smiling.

She lowered her head, and smiled a little more.

"I'm pregnant".

エルフェンリート (Elfen Lied)

_Glossary:_

_Liebe: Love, in German._

_Somen: Sort of spaghetti consumed in Japan (Duh). After it's prepared, it's cooled. You eat it cold in summer._

_Little box: In case you didn't notice, that was a pregnancy test._

**This is very me. I saw a blank, and I had to fill it in. I hope you liked this ONE SHOT.**

**It's not gonna go on. Elfen Lied ended up as a great anime, and I wanted to leave part of that open closure, although less closed.**

**Hope you liked it. I'll do this again for any anime that turns out inconclusive.**

**Leandro.**


End file.
